Love Works in Strange Ways
by Live-Love-Fangirl123
Summary: AU All Human! Katie and Travis Have hated Each other Since they met. Travis is a jerk, bully and Everything inbetween. Katie is a sweet girl who Travis brings out the bad in .What happens when Katies friends come up with a crazy bet, Spend a week Alone in a house TOGETHER! Dangerous Feild Trips,Crazy Ex's, and Scary secrets! Watvh out because Love Works In Strange Ways.


**AN: Hey there it's Zoomian here i'm working on a new fanfic! I know I really shouldn't be geting into writing a new story when I REALLY should be getting to writing Preteen Drama but this plot bunny just would not leave me alone! so here is my new story Love Works In Strange Ways!**

**Summary: Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have hated each other forever and are completely different Katie is sweet girl but takes no crap from stoll is a complete jerk with an ego that is bigger than Texas! What happens when you Add three best friends who think that you and your worst enemy are perfect for each other,crazy bets, dangerous school trips, crazy pranks a week alone in a house, crazy Ex's and Sad secrets?Watch out Travis and Kaite because Love works in strange ways.**

**Kaite's POV**

I hear my alarm clock ringing in my ear playing "Every Storm Runs Out of Rain" By Gary Allan my current favorite song. I get out of bed not very willingly and head to the washroom to get ready for school.

I turn on the shower and let the hot water run over me as I try to wake up. While in the shower my thoughts drift to my arch nemisis _Travis Stoll._

To describe Travis in word would be Asshole. he is a egotistical jerk who play's girls hearts then breaks them. I've known him since grade 9 when he dumped Green paint over my head when we were supost to be painting in art class. but I got him back by filling his thermos with worms. ever since then we have hated each other.

I turn of the water and grab my towel. I go to my closet and pick out blue skinny jeans with green and white converse and a brown shirt with pink hearts on it and finish it with a cute jean jacket.

I head back to the washroom and brush my dark brown hair and put it into a side braid.I put on a small amount of makeup just some mascara and light brown eyeliner.

I head downstairs and I am greeted by my mother.

"Good Morning Honey! How did you sleep?" she says

"Fine Mom. I'm going to head out to the barn before school okay?" I ask

"Okay honey. Just don't forget your backpack!" she says

"Bye Mom love you!" I say as I walk out the door.

when i'm out the door I head out to our barn which is just a bit behind our house. Every morning I go out to see my horse Chelsea. She is my favorite horse and not many people know about can be like a best friend to me.

I reach the barn and run in to see Chelsea. When I get there she comes up and nieghs happily at me

"Hey girl! I brought you a treat!" I say as I pull an apple out of my backpack.

I check the time and it's 8:20. School starts at 8:45 and I walk which takes 10 miniutes and I have 15 miniutes to get to my locker and talk to my friends before class.

I leave the barn and start my walk to I get there I am greeted by my best friends Silena Beauregard, Alice Redwood and Alice's brother Jake Redwood.

"Katie! guess what the Assholes did this time!" Alice yells at me.

The Assholes were our name for Travis and his friends. The group consisted of Travis Stoll his brother Conner Stoll, Isaac Brown and Eric Flecher. They got joy out of pranking people and making people feel horible about themselves.

"What did they do this time?"

"You know the new kid Tina?" Jake asks

"Yeah"

"They said that she looks like she is most likely Emo. So they spray painted _**Suicidal **_on her locker! Then they filled her locker with books and pamphletes like _A cutters giude to life, How to avoid suicide _and _A Step to Step guide about getting Through Deppreshion._" Jake said.

"I heard that she is transfering back to her old school!" Alice said

"What a jerk!"I thought to myself.

Travis and his group allways do horrible things. But this is one of the worst. Travis and his friends think that they are really cool for doing horrible pranks to you and calling you obnoxoius nicknames.

"Oh hey There Katie-Kat!"

"Oh Shit!" I think

I know that voice it's deep and condecending. It's _Travis 's Voice._

"Travis how many times do I have to tell you. Don't call me Katie-Kat!" I say annoyed

"Aww is little Katie-Kat angry?"

"Shut Up Travis!" I say

"Why don't you make me?" he says as he steps closer to me my back hits the lockers I'm trapped. I look up to see Travis's Dark brown eyes looking into my emerald green ones."I never noticed how beautiful his dark brown eyes are and how his dark brown slightly curly hair looks so soft or how is muscles are..." "Stop it Katie!" I think to myself "Travis is a jerk an evil horrible _Atractive_ jerk!" "Wait? ATRACTIVE?" "were did that come from?"

Travis's face was just a few centimeters from mine and we moved any closer we would be kissing. We stayed like this for several miniutes. just Staring into each others eyes untill Travis's friend Isaac came running up to him.

"See ya later Katie-Kat" Travis said and winked before he left.

"Oh My Gosh Kaite! You and Travis almost Kissed!" Silena said. She has always been the matchmaker out my friends. She is obssesed with romance.

"No we did not!" I say.

"You guys just tottaly had a moment!"

"We didn't!"

"Sorry to break it to you Katie but you and Travis _Did_ just have a moment. We all were standing here when it happened!" Jake says.

"We were only just fighting like usual!"

"Denial!" Silena Sings

"Whatever." I say while rolling my eyes. "lets just get to class. "You are so in Denial Katie." Alice says "whatever" I say "I have to get to class."

**No Ones POV**

Alice, Jake and Silena whach Katie walk away.

"Guys. We need to think of a plan to get Katie and Travis together! They are so perfect for each other!" Silena Says. "But don't they hate each other?" Jake says."Haven't you ever heard of the saying opposites atract?" Alice says. "So are you guys in?" Silena asks. "Tottaly! Katie really needs a boyfriend anyway and I think that she would have a good affect on Travis."says Alice. "So Are you in Jake?" "Well I don't know isn't wrong to set up Katie?" "Were not seting up Katie we are just helping her along the road of love!" Silena says. "Well...Fine!" Jake says.

"Yay! so here is the plan. You know how my parents are going away for Spring break next week. We all know that Travis and Katie _**Never**_ back out of a bet or dare. So we bet them that they can't spend a week alone in a house together!" "How will this help?" Jake asks "If their alone then they will end up having to do things together which will bring them closer!" "sounds like a plan to me!"

**Katie POV**

I was in english class trying to concentrate on the lesson but I was Stuck with Travis in this class and he would not stop flicking me in the back with a pencil. I was trying my hardest to ignore it but it was so Damn irritating! when I was just about to blow up Igot a note on my desk.

_Is this Annoying you Katie-Kat?_

_-Travis_

The Nerve of him! I am usualy a calm and nice person but he just brings out the worst in me! But his friend Isaac is the worst! Isaac reminds me of my Ex boyfriend in Canada before I moved here to a small town named oakville in Kansas. My old boyfriends name was Blake when we first started dating he was the sweetest boy ever kind and a gentleman but about a year into our relationship he started to get violent we were fighting one time and he slapped me across the face. from then on it got worse until he was beating me everyday I still have a few scars from that is not the worst he I was going to break up with him he told me that we were not breaking up until he got what we wanted and he raped me.I was never comfortable around any other guy but Jake and well my Dad before.

My Dad died when I was in grade 7 I miss him so much. It brings me to tears anyone talking to me about him or saying anything about him. It has also been really hard on my Mom she is not as happy as she used to be and it breaks my heart. I was really close to my Dad but not as close to my Mom. My dad bought me my horse Chelsea when I was 7 and that is why I love her so much. That is why I don't tell people about my horse because it will lead to talking about my Dad.

The Bell just rang it's time for History. My worst subject but on the bright side it is one suject that I don't have with Travis. I have it with his brother Conner but I can deal with hapened in the hall is really confusing me. Do I like Travis? Does He like me? I am just really confused about this! well I have to get to History so I will think about this later.

**(Lunch Time)**

Finaly! History is over! I hate history it is my worst subject. I walk over to my table were my friends are and they all stop talking and look at me strangely.

"Whats up guys?" I ask. "Nothing" and they all start to giggle and laugh. "You guys are acting really strange, seriously whats up with you?" "Don't worry Katie nothings wrong." "Then why are you guys acting so weird!" "Were not Katie maybe your mind is just filled up with your thoughts of _Travis_" Jake says and they all burst into laugher. "Thats it guys! I do not have a crush on Travis,I don't like Travis in any way shape or form! He is a player a jerk and a horrible person and no one in there right mind would **EVER **go out with him! I said as I stormed away from the table and out the doors.

**Nobodys POV**

As Katie stormed away she failed to see a Heartbroken Travis Looking as she left...

**AN: So here is the end of the chapter everyone! but I forgot onr thing..**

**DISCLAMER: I Do NOT own the Percy Jackson Seires, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner or Silena but I own Isaac,Eric,Jake and Alice.**

**sorry for the short chapter it's just the begining and I have the next few chapters planed out.**

**Please Review ;)**


End file.
